Un amour magique
by who6305
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa,Nico et Léo deviennent meilleurs amis. Seulement,Nico commence à éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Un jour,Nico se retrouve accidentellement transformé en fille,Léo l'aide à traverser ça et essaye de trouver une solution à ce problème. Nico! genderbend, Léo/Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me voilà pour une fanfiction Percy Jackson and the olympians cette fois-ci. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira. Quoiqu'il en soit,bonne lecture !**

 **Et je ne possède pas percy Jackson and the olympians,tout appartient au très chanceux Rick Riordan.**

Chapitre 1 :

Léo et Nico se promenaient dans le camp des sangs-mêlés comme à leur habitude depuis la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa.

Nico s'était vite rendu compte que Léo était quelqu'un de très agréable et de formidable quand il n'en surjouait pas avec toutes ses blagues. Ils étaient devenus de plus en plus proche,jusqu'au jour où ils furent les meilleurs amis,passant pratiquement tous leur temps libre ensemble,à parler,à rire,ou encore à se confier sur leurs sentiments.

Seulement depuis quelques jours,Nico était mal-à-l'aise de rester avec Léo car il ne ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Léo,ses sentiments devenaient plus forts envers son ami de jours en jours et Nico savait que s'il continuait sur cette voix,il finirait le cœur brisé,sachant pertinemment que Léo ne l'aimerait jamais de cette façon.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien,il avait besoin d'être près de Léo,rien que de rester près de lui,de voir son sourire ou de l'entendre prononcer son nom le rendant incroyablement heureux. Oui,il était faible. Ses sentiments pour Léo Valdez le rendaient faible.

« Nico ! Eh oh,Nico,tu m'écoutes ? » lui demanda Léo en agitant la main devant lui.

« Euh désolé,j'étais perdu dans mes pensées,tu disais quoi ? »

« Je disais que je devais aller au bungalow d'Hécate,j'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main magique pour un de mes projets. J'aimerais recréer une ceinture à outils comme la mienne,on sait jamais,ça pourrait être utile d'en avoir deux. »

« Ok,très bien,je t'accompagne. » soupirais-je.

« Je ne l'envisageais pas autrement. » rit Léo en mettant un bras autour des épaules de Nico.

Celui-ci rougit de cette proximité mais le laissa faire quand même. Léo était une des seules personnes avec Hazel qui osaient et pouvaient le toucher ainsi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bungalow des enfants d'Hécate. Ca avait l'air d'être le bazar là-dedans,ils entendaient des gamins courir et crier. Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent de la porte d'entrée,ils entendirent plus distinctement ce qu'ils se disaient à l'intérieur :

« Non,pas par là ! »

« Vite,il va s'enfuir ! »

« Mais attrapez-le ! »

« Attention,il jette les potions,ne vous faites pas toucher ! »

Léo et Nico se jetèrent un regard curieux,désireux de savoir ce qu'il se passait un l'intérieur. Léo frappa à la porte et Lou Ellen vint leur ouvrir.

« Oh bonjour les garçon ! Je suis désolé mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là,on a un gros problème. » leurs répondit-elle un peu paniquée.

Les deux garçon purent entendre des cris de singe venant de l'intérieur.

« Lou,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ? » demanda Léo inquiet.

« Eh bien,en fait,on a... euh... trouvé une chauve-souris dans le bungalow,et mes frères et sœurs ont voulu essayé de le transformer en singe. Le problème,c'est que le sortilège s'est mal passé. » Leurs dit-elle la tête baissée.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Nico.

« Vous n'avez qu'à voir par vous-même,vous allez vite comprendre la situation. »

Sur ce,elle ouvrit plus grand la porte et Nico et Léo purent voir ce qui causait problème. A l'intérieur,il y avait un petit singe qui volait un peu partout dans la pièce grâce à des ailes parcheminées de chauve-souris. En effet,le sortilège avait mal tourné. Si on avait dit à Nico qu'il verrait un jour un singe volant attaqué une bande de gamin à coup de potion,il aurait rit et pourtant,il avait l'esprit très ouvert après tous ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

« Au lieu de rester planter là tous les deux,vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à l'attraper. » leur dit Lou Ellen en se dirigeant vers le singe pour essayer de l'avoir.

Nico vit Léo hocher la tête et se diriger lui aussi vers le singe pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Nico voulut aussi courir vers le singe mais il n'eut pas à le faire car celui-ci volait déjà vers lui avec une potion de couleur rose. Les autres eurent à peine le temps de lui dire de faire attention et ne pas se laisser toucher par la potion que le singe avait déjà versé le liquide rose sur lui. Le singe reparti aussitôt cherchant sa prochaine victime.

Nico vit ensuite Léo sortir une sorte de filet de sa ceinture magique,celui-ci la lança et Nico pensa qu'un des enfants d'Hécate utilisait sûrement la magie car le filet atterri sur le singe du premier coup,l'empêchant ainsi de voler et de semer la chaos dans le bungalow.

Une fois fait,les enfants d'Hécate l'enfermèrent dans une cage et Léo se dirigea vers lui inquiet.

« Nico,est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien reçu de mortel au moins ? »

« Oui,ça va,je n'ai pas l'impression que quelque chose ait changé et je ne pense pas que ce soit mortel. »

Léo se tourna ensuite vers Lou Ellen.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a reçu ? »

Nico rougit un peu de l'attitude mère-poule de Léo mais ça lui fit plaisir de savoir que Léo tenait autant à lui.

« Non,je ne sais pas,le singe a prit un peu n'importe quoi. Normalement,on devrait bientôt savoir ce qu'il a,une potion ne prend jamais plus de 12h pour agir. Au plus tard,on saura ce qu'il se passe quand Nico se réveillera demain. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Nico « Si tu as un problème,viens nous voir demain et on essayera d'arranger ça. » dit Lou Ellen avec un sourire compatissant.

Nico hocha la tête et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait des ennuis ?

« Sinon,vous veniez pourquoi en fait ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Léo lui expliqua son projet et elle lui promit d'essayer de trouver le bon sortilège pour sa ceinture.

« Ok,merci beaucoup,tu viens Nico,on y va ? »

« Oui,bien-sûr. » répondit-il tout bas.

Ils sortirent du bungalow et se dirigèrent vers la cabine d'Hadès. Il passait beaucoup de temps là car ça leurs permettait de se retrouver seuls.

Ils avançaient en silence,Nico n'avait pas envie de parler,il devait s'avouer qu'il était assez inquiet pour la potion,il n'avait pas du tout envie de se réveiller demain avec une deuxième tête ou avec une queue de singe. Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la porte du bungalow d'Hadès mais avant que Nico puisse ouvrir la porte,il sentit Léo le retenir par les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Nico,s'il t'arrive quelque chose,je te promets que je trouverai une solution. » dit Léo comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Merci. »

Nico regarda attentivement Léo. Ses cheveux bouclés,ses yeux bruns chocolats,ses pommettes,ses lèvres pleines qui avaient l'air si douces. De plus,pendant les quelques mois qui avaient suivis la guerre contre Gaïa,Léo avait prit quelques centimètres,dépassant Nico d'une demi tête,il avait l'air d'avoir prit aussi quelques muscles,pas grand chose mais quand même. Nico le trouvait beau,gentil,adorable,marrant,attentionné. Il l'aimait tout autant qu'il est. Et Nico ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce que Léo venait de dire ou simplement parce qu'il en avait juste trop envie,mais il le prit dans ses bras,se soulevant un peu sur la pointe des pieds.

Léo sembla surprit de son geste sur le moment mais il mit ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de Nico,resserrant ainsi leur étreinte. Nico se sentait tellement bien qu'il voulait que ce moment dure à tout jamais. Malheureusement,Léo mit fin à leur étreinte,sans doute mal-à-l'aise que ça ait duré aussi longtemps. Il lui fit quand même un sourire un peu gêné. Nico lui fit aussi un sourire en retour.

« Ecoute Léo,je suis vraiment fatigué,cette journée m'a épuisé,je pense que je vais aller dormir. »

« Oh... Ok,dans ce cas,je vais te laisser te reposer,de toute manière on se voit demain » dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

« Oui,promis,on peut aller s'entraîner dans l'arène si tu veux,tu as encore besoin d'entraînement. » lui dit Nico tout en riant.

« Bon très bien,je vais me préparer psychologiquement à avoir mal à tous les muscles de mon corps dans ce cas. »

« N'importe quoi ! Aller bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit. »

Léo se pencha alors subitement et lui fit un bisou sur la joue et avant de se redresser,il lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« N'oublies pas,si tu as la moindre chose,viens me trouver. »

Nico rougit et frissonna de cette soudaine proximité venant de lui.

« Promis... » murmura-t-il lui aussi.

Léo se redressa,lui sourit puis partit vers sa propre cabine en lui faisant un petit signe. Nico lui en fit un aussi puis se précipita de rentrer. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher l'endroit sur sa joue où les lèvres de Léo Valdez s'étaient posées.

Nico se déshabilla rapidement,ne laissant que son caleçon,et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il n'était pas très tard,à peine 19h,mais Nico se sentait épuisé. Peut-être à cause de la potion. Nico finit par s'endormir en pensant à Léo pour ne pas changer.

Le lendemain,lorsque Nico se réveilla vers 6h30 du matin,il ne sentit pas différent,à part quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le dos. Bizarre,c'était peut-être une potion de démangeaison.

Nico se leva pour aller vérifier devant le miroir,lorsqu'il arriva devant et qu'il put voir son reflet,il poussa un petit cri. Il était devenue une fille ! Une vrai fille ! Ce qui l'avait chatouiller,c'était ses cheveux noirs et ondulés qui tombaient au milieu de son dos. Il-ou elle ?- avait les mêmes traits qu'avant mais en beaucoup plus féminins. Et comme il était torse nu,il pouvait voir qu'il avait des seins,pas très gros mais quand même très présents.

«Bon sang,mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa voix,qui avait changé elle aussi. Il était vraiment devenue une fille...

Il décida alors d'enfiler son t-shirt devenu trop grand et son jean noir,trop grand lui aussi. Nico devait le tenir pour ne pas qu'il glisse sur ses fesses.

Il sortit rapidement et se dépêcha d'aller au bungalow d'Héphaïstos. Léo avait promit qu'il l'aiderait à trouver une solution s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il arriva enfin devant la cabine numéro neuf et frappa à la porte. Nyssa vint lui ouvrir, Nico savait qu'elle était très matinale.

« Euh... Bonjour... Je ne pense pas qu'on s'est déjà vue avant,tu cherches quelqu'un ? » demanda Nyssa hésitante.

« Euh... oui,j'aimerais voir Léo,il est là ? »

Décidément,il ne s'habituerait jamais à sa nouvelle voix.

«Oui... Deux secondes,je vais le chercher. »

Nico attendit quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Léo.

« Non,mais qui est-ce qui vient me réveiller à une heure pareille ? » dit-il énervé tout en ouvrant la porte.

Léo fut surprit en le trouvant devant la porte,probablement dû au fait qu'il ne ''la'' connaissait pas.

« Oh bonjour beauté,on se connaît ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Mais Nico devait avouer qu'en plus du fait que Léo était tout simplement magnifique au réveil,l'entendre l'appeler ''beauté'',lui donnait des papillons dans l'estomac,même si c'était destiné à ''cette fille'' et pas vraiment à lui.

« C'est moi,idiot,Nico,c'est à cause de la potion,je me suis transformé en fille » chuchota-t-il.

Léo eut l'air de réaliser car il fit des yeux ronds.

« Oh merde... »

« Ca tu peux le dire,maintenant,qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

 **Voilà,c'était le chapitre 1,j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! On se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici pour le chapitre 2 de Un amour magique, j'espère que vous aimerez, quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2

Léo ne savait pas quoi faire... son meilleur ami était devenu une fille, qui plus est super sexy... NON, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça, il ne manquerait plus qu'il tombe amoureux de la version fille de Nico! De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, ce qui était important, c'était de trouver une solution au problème de Nico.

"Bon, ne te tracasse pas, on va aller trouver Lou Ellen, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'aider! "

"J'espère que tu as raison,ça ne fait même pas une heure que je suis devenue une fille et j'en peux déjà plus! "

"Aller, arrête de râler, ça aurait pu être pire tu sais" dit-il pour le consoler.

"Ah oui? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu être pire que ça? ! " s'énerva Nico en faisant de grands geste pour montrer son corps avec des courbes. _De belles courbes,pensa Léo..._

"Bah tu aurais pu te transformer en une fille moche et de ce que je vois, ce n'est pas le cas... "

Nico rougit mais ne releva pas.

"Bref, laisse-moi aller m'habiller, je reviens dans 5 min" dit Léo pour arrêter la conversion qui devenait trop embarrassante.

"Ok" dit Nico d'une petite voix.

Léo rentra vite dans son bungalow, il attrapa le premier jean et le premier t-shirt venus, prit sa ceinture à outils et il fut fin prêt pour aller régler le problème de Nico. Il sortit juste quand Nico soupesait sa nouvelle poitrine. Léo s'arrêta, ne pouvant s' empêcher de regarder. Nico le remarqua et arrêta tout de suite, encore plus rougissant qu'avant. _La version fille de Nico était trop adorable quand elle rougissait..._

"Euh,désolé... C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à avoir du poids à cette endroit, ça me fait bizarre... "

"Uhmm"

"Léo? Ça va? " lui demanda Nico en agitant une main devant son visage.

"Uhmm... Euh, oui, aller viens, ne perdons pas de temps" Léo reprit ses esprits et il prit la main de Nico-super douce- et le tira pour aller au bungalow d'Hécate.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller jusqu'à la cabine de Lou Ellen. Léo ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait comme le pressentiment que si ils n'arrangeaient pas vite les choses,ça finirait mal...

Ils arrivèrent au bungalow et Léo frappa trois coups secs. Un garçon avec des lunettes à la Harry Potter vint leur ouvrir, Léo s'est dit qu'il voulait jouer la carte sorcier à fond.

"Euh.. salut,est-ce que Lou Ellen est là? " Demanda Léo tendu.

"Euh oui, oui, je vais la chercher, je reviens vite"

Alors que le garçon était rentré dans le bungalow, Léo se retourna vers Nico.

"Ecoute, j'imagine que tu n'as pas envie que ça s'ébruite mais il va falloir expliquer ton problème à Lou Ellen et elle devra sûrement en parler à ses frères et soeurs pour trouver une solution, je te promets que personne d'autres ne saura, je ferai en sorte que ça reste un secret" En disant ça, Léo avait prit les mains de Nico dans les siennes pour lui montrer qu'il était sincère.

"Euh, bah... je.. " bafouilla Nico.

"Me fais-tu confiance? "

"Oui "

"Alors tout ira bien, tu peux compter sur moi là-dessus" Léo serra un peu les mains de Nico avant de les lâcher. Lou Ellen arriva juste à ce moment.

"Salut Léo et euh, bonjour, tu es nouvelle au camp?" demanda Lou Ellen surprise en voyant la version fille de Nico.

Avant que Nico ait pu répondre, Léo prit la parole.

"Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre pour parler, c'est important"

"Ah ok, suivez-moi dans ce cas " Lou Ellen se retira pour permettre à Nico et lui d'entrer.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à son lit, Léo et Nico s'assirent sur le matelas et Lou prit une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'eux.

"Très bien, je vous écoute " leur dit-elle.

Léo expliqua toute la situation, depuis l'accident de la potion jusqu'à maintenant. Lou écouta en silence toute l'histoire puis elle prit la parole quand il eu finit.

"Bon, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle; la bonne, c'est qu'il existe un antidote pour cette potion, la mauvaise, c'est qu'on a jamais réussi à le faire car c'est un antidote extrêmement dure à réaliser et en plus, les ingrédients ne sont pas les plus faciles à trouver, il faudra donc que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains pendant quelques temps Nico, je suis désolée" compatit Lou Ellen.

"Quelques temps? C'est-à-dire genre quelques jours" demanda Nico inquiet.

"Euh... Eh bien, je dirais plus quelques mois... " dit Lou Ellen en détournant le regard.

"Quelques MOIS? ! " dit Nico en se levant.

"Nico, calme-toi " dit Léo pour essayer que Nico ne perde pas son sang froid. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lou Ellen pour demander quelques explications.

"Comme je vous l'ai dis, les ingrédientssont difficiles à se procurer et il y a certaines plantes qui doivent être cultivées pendant une certaine saison ou une certaine manière pour que l'antidote fonctionne" expliqua Lou Ellen.

"Bon, eh bien j'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et faire avec" dit Nico à contre-coeur.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller " dit Léo.

"Dans ce cas, je vais déjà aller faire des recherches" dit Lou " Nico, ne dis à personne ton problème, fais comme si tu étais une demi-déesse qui vient d'arriver, trouve un prénom féminin et des nouveaux vêtements et normalement, tout ira bien"

" Très bien" dit Nico en soupirant. "Merci Lou, préviens nous quand tu as du nouveau"

"Je n' y manquerais pas, au revoir"

"Au revoir Lou et merci" dit Léo avec un regard pleins de gratitude. Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu perdu avec cette situation. Il ne connaissait rien aux filles et voilà que son meilleur ami se transformait en une.

Lou Ellen lui sourit en réponse et ils sortirent tous les deux du bungalow d'Hécate.

"Bon eh bien maintenant, il faut te trouver un nom... " dit Léo en réfléchissant. "Ca y est! Que penses-tu de Nicolina? "

"Euh, je suis pas trop sûre que ça m'aille vraiment... Peut-être un truc plus simple? " dit Nico hésitant.

" Ah les filles... Jamais contentes" dit Léo en boudant.

"Hé! " dit Nico qui le poussa un peu.

"C'était juste pour rire! Le prend pas comme ça" Léo passa un bras autour des épaules de Nico,ce qui le fit rougir. "Bon, si tu veux un truc plus simple, pourquoi pas Nicole? Je trouve que c'est joli comme prénom"

"Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Va pour Nicole" dit Nico en souriant. _Par Hadès, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle souriait..._

"Ok, alors il ne manque plus que de te trouver des vêtements! "

"Oui, mais où est-ce qu'on va trouver ça? On a pas le droit de sortir du camp"

"On va aller à a cabine d'Aphrodite, je suis sûr que Piper pourra te trouver des vêtements"

"Si tu le dis" dit Nico qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

* * *

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à a cabine des enfants d'Aphrodite. Nico ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Léo lui lançait tout le temps des petits regards et ça le gênait, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde de _cette manière._

Lorsque Lou Ellen lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir rester comme ça pendant quelques mois, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Non seulement, il allait devoir rester comme ça alors qu'il ne connaissait rien au corps d'une fille-comment il aurait pu, il avait juste 15 ans et était gay- et en plus, le garçon qu'il aimait secrètement depuis quelques mois était attiré par son corps de fille vu les regards qu'il lui lançait. Nico ne s'en remettrait jamais si il se passait quelque chose entre Léo et lui, seulement parce qu'il avait un corps de fille, puis que Léo le rejette car il serait redevenu un garçon. Il devait se promettre de ne jamais laisser ça se produire, bien qu'il en ait envie et que ce serait facile de séduire Léo. Il devait se préserver à tout pris de ses sentiments pour pouvoir se reconstruire et pas se détruire avec les sentiments que Léo pourrait éprouver seulement pour la version fille de lui-même.

Nico, perdu dans ses pensées, remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le bungalow d'Aphrodite sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Léo et lui se dirigèrent vers la porte et Léo frappa. Ce fut Drew Tanaka qui vint leurs ouvrir après quelques instants. Elle regarda Léo de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût puis dirigea son regard critique sur Nico.

"Eh bien, je vois que tu nous apportes une petite nouvelle" dit-elle à Léo avec un air de mépris. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous deux?"

"Est-ce que Piper est là? " demanda Léo sans faire attention aux regards de Drew. Il lui fit même un sourire. _Un magnifique sourire malicieux._

"Non, elle n'est pas là pour le moment, elle doit sûrement être en train d'ennuyer Jason"

Elle voulut refermer la porte mais Léo la retint de justesse.

"Dans ce cas, on va devoir se contenter de ton aide" dit Léo en repoussant la porte.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez? " râla Drew.

Léo lui lança un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il s'en chargeait et commença.

"Mon amie ici présente s'appelle Nicole, elle a 15 ans et viens d'arriver au camp ce matin-même alors qu'elle se faisait traquer par 3 empousai, lorsque celles-ci ont débarqué chez elle il y a une semaine, elle a à peine eu le temps de s'habiller, qu'elle a dû fuir de chez elle, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle a une tête de quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du lit. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a erré dans New-York pendant une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'un satyre qui mangeait un burrito ne le croise et sente son aura de demi-dieu, il l' a donc aidé à arriver ici sain et sauf et elle a directement été revendiqué par le dieu Hadès lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le camp"

"Hadès n'était pas censé arrêter d'avoir des enfants avec des mortels? " L'interrompit Drew.

"Oh tu sais, je n'aime pas me mêler de leurs affaires privées, mais les dieux et le sexe, ça fait un, peut-être que Hadès a croisé une jolie mortelle et s'est dit pourquoi pas. Qui c'est? "

"Si tu le dis" dit Drew qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Bref , voilà où je voulais en venir, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, Nicole à a peine eu le temps de s'habiller qu'elle a dû partir, elle n'a donc aucun vêtement à part ceux qu'elle porte et ce ne sont même pas les siens car après un affrontement contre une empousai, celle-ci a déchiré ses vêtements et Nicole a dû voler ceux qu'elle porte actuellement dans un vestiaire à la piscine, le problème,c'est qu'elle a volé ceux d'un garçon. Je voulais donc savoir si tu n'avait pas quelques vêtement à prêter à Nicole le temps qu'elle puisse en avoir d'autres? "

Nico fut impressionner de la capacité de Léo à pouvoir mentir.

Drew hocha lentement la tête et leurs dit d'entrer.

"Normalement, je ne vous aurais pas aider mais là, le cas de Nicole est vraiment désespéré et mon sens de la mode m'oblige à lui trouver des vêtements qui lui iront. En plus, il me reste des tenues qui ne sont plus à la mode depuis un an ou deux qui devraient lui aller" dit Drew en se dirigeant vers son immense garde-robe.

"Merci Drew, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien au fond" dit Léo en souriant.

"Ne te précipite pas Valdez, je te déteste toujours"

"Arrête de nier Drew, tout le monde sait que tu m'adores en secret"

" Oui, bien-sûr Valdez" dit Drew sarcastiquement.

Drew sortit quelques vêtements de sa garde-robe, dont des robes très courtes,des t-shirts avec décolleté, des jeans serrés, des shorts très courts aussi et des nuisettes de nuit courtes, décolletés et serrés. Nico s'apitoya sur son sort et se promit qu'il se trouverait rapidement d'autres vêtements. Drew sortit ensuite un paquet de culottes encore emballées.

"Tu as de la chance Nicole, j'avais justement acheté il y a quelques mois ces culottes, mais je ne les jamais portée car elles n'étaient plus à mon goût quand je suis rentrée de ma journée shopping"

Nico sortit une culotte pour voir ce que Drew voulait dire par plus à son goût. Celle qu'il sortit l'horrifia: Dentelle, noire, pas beaucoup de tissu... Nico se tourna vers Léo pour voir qu'il avait des yeux comme des soucoupes en regardant la culotte osée. Il avait aussi la bouche ouverte et semblait avoir perdu sa faculté à parler.

"Valdez évite de baver sur mon tapis,tu veux? Tu ne verras jamais Nicole dans cette culotte de toute manière alors arrête de rêver" claqua Drew.

Léo se reprit en rougissant et Nico se dépêcha de remettre la culotte dans le sachet en rougissant lui aussi, heureusement, il put voir qu'il y avait des culottes qui semblaient normales.

"Une dernière chose, je garde tous mes soutiens-gorges dans une boîte donc j'en aurais pour toi, il faut seulement que tu me dise ta taille de soutien-gorge pour que je puisse aller t'en chercher"

Nico commença à paniquer, il ne savait même pas comment on connaissait sa taille, il savait juste que sa poitrine était petite. Peut-être que ça suffirait.

"Euh petite, ma poitrine est petite"

"Mais c'est pas une taille ça, il me faut la taille de ton bonnet et celle de ton tour de taille"

Bonnet? Mais c'est pas un truc qui se met sur la tête ça? Il regarda Léo pour chercher de l'aide mais celui-ce était trop occuper à rougir et à regarder ses pieds. Décidément, il n'était d'aucune aide pour les trucs de filles lui!

Drew à dû percevoir la détresse de Nico car elle dit qu'elle allait lui en chercher de plusieurs tailles pour qu'il puisse essayer. Drew remontait dans l'estime de Nico avec ça.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de mettre tout dans des sachets, ils dirent merci à Drew puis partirent pour aller dans la cabine d'Hadès.

Léo et Nico posèrent tous les sacs sur le lit et Nico s'affala sur le matelas. Léo rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Eh bien, quelle journée" rit-il.

"Oh, ne m'en parle pas, je suis épuisé"

"Pourtant il n'est que 11h30"

"Seulement? Franchement, déjà que je vais devoir passer quelques mois dans ce corps, les journées pourraient passer plus vite quand même"

Léo rit encore et regarda Nico d'une manière que celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment. Léo lui avait lancé des regards toute la journée mais jamais comme celui-là, là ce n'était pas une quelconque attirance que Léo pouvait avoir envers lui, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond.

"Euh, je devrais peut-être aller essayer les vêtements de Drew, on va bientôt nous appeler pour aller manger"

"Oui, tu as raison, je t'attends ici"

Nico se leva en prenant quelques affaires avec lui et se dirigea vers la salle de bain soucieux de ce qui allait arriver à présent.

* * *

Léo était assis sur le lit en attendant que Nicole, euh Nico revienne. Léo avait passé une matinée éprouvante. Il n'en revenait encore toujours pas de sa réaction dans le bungalow d'Aphrodite, il avait vraiment réagi comme un ado pleins d'hormones qui n' a jamais vu une culotte avant, après tout, c'était vrai, il n'avait que 16 ans. Bien qu'il ait déjà vu une culotte, son imagination s'était emportée avec la version fille de Nico qui tenait ladite chose dans sa main. Rien qu'imaginer ses délicieuses courbes dans ce morceau de tissu... Voilà qu'il recommençait, il devait vraiment arriver à se dire qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec la version fille de Nico, c'était juste voué à l'échec car le jour où Nico redeviendrait un garçon, il n'aurait probablement plus cette attirance envers lui... Bien qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment questionné sur sexualité, il du s'avouer que Nico était quand même assez joli garçon, puis il était gentil et attentionné... Non, pas de pensées comme ça, il aimait les filles lui! Et puis Nico n'était probablement pas gay...

Léo se prit la tête entre les mains comme si ça pouvait chasser ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un cri de frustration venir de la salle de bain, il se redressa vivement et vit la tête de Nicole sortir par l'ouverture de la porte qui cachait tout le reste de son corps.

"Léo? Est-ce que tu pourrais venir deux minutes s'il-te-plaît? J'ai un petit problème d'attache" demanda Nico timidement.

"Euh oui bien-sûr"

Nico rentra dans la salle de bain et Léo poussa la porte pour rentrer lui aussi. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de bain, il se figea, prêt à tomber dans les pommes, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui là...

 **Voilà,c'est la fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review et on se retrouve bientôt pour un prochain chapitre! Bisous!**


End file.
